Bad Timing
by QueenOfCrazy
Summary: Jace has a secret. Set two years after CoG. Clary is turning eighteen. Jace gets her an unexpected present and Isabelle makes Clary go shopping. T for fluff


**Okay, people. This is my fab new story. It is set two years after City of Glass on Clary's eighteenth birthday.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I am not the fab Cassandra Clare. *Checking in mirror* Nope, definitely not Cassie Clare.**

**I own none of these Characters or places but the plot is mine.**

Isabelle threw yet another dress at Clary demanding she try it on.

"Izzy, I don't need any clothes. Have you seen Jace? He wasn't in his room." She sighed.

As of twelve hours ago she was 18 and she still hadn't seen Jace.

"Jace is busy. Besides I made a deal with him." She started rummaging through her wardrobe again.

"Oh, you did, did you?"

"Yep. I get you for the day and come six o'clock you're his." She pulled out a small piece of stretchy black material.

"Is that…?" Clary began.

"I didn't know I still I had this." Izzy gasped.

Clary would recognise that dress anywhere. It was the one she had worn to Magnus's party two years ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"That was so long ago." She sighed.

"Clary, come back to the present please. I'm taking you for a facial. Mundanes may not have gotten much right but they sure got this beauty thing down." Izzy grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the institute.

"Jace, man, quit pacing! It's getting on my nerves." Alec snapped at him.

Jace sat down on a chest full of daggers.

When he needed to think this was where he came. The Weapons Room. Alec just stared at him.

"What is wrong with you today? You're all anxious and it's making me ancy." Alec asked.

"I'm fine." He snapped back.

"Jesus, sorry I asked." He said with his hands up.

Jace put his hand in his pocket and felt the small blue box sitting in it. He clutched it in his hand and sighed.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Clary admitted. Getting a facial actually was pretty relaxing.

"I told you. Mundanes have this beauty thing down. So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know. You pick something." She knew she had just submitted herself to an afternoon of shopping.

"Excellent." Izzy grinned a mischievous grin.

Jace resumed his pacing.

"Okay, that's it. What the hell has gotten into you?" Alec demanded. His face was serious.

"Don't breathe a word of it to Clary." He pulled the box out of his pocket and threw it to Alec.

Alec opened his mouth to speak but thought the better of it and shut it.

"Speak!" Jace commanded.

"What am I meant to say?"

"Something. Anything." He continued to pace.

"I honestly don't know what to say. I mean this is huge."

"I know."

"And life changing."

"I know."

"And must have cost you every cent you had."

"I know."

Jace gritted his teeth.

"Was that enough?" Alec asked, holding out the box.

"Yeah, that was enough."

"Wear this." Izzy handed Clary a really tiny dress.

"No, I'm wearing jeans and a top so quit bugging me." Clary had had enough of shopping for the rest of her life. "Can we please just go home?"

"Okay."

"Wait what did you just say?"

"We need to go. It's almost six. Jace will bite my head off if your late." Izzy looked like she was bursting at the seams with some huge secret that she couldn't tell Clary. "We had better get going." She grabbed Clary's hand and dragged her out of the mall.

"Okay, you know how before I needed you to speak?" Jace asked.

Alec nodded.

"Well, I need you to speak again. Now!" He yelled.

"It's nearly six."

"Please say something else." He started pacing again.

"I'm going on holiday to Tibet."

"Oka—wait what?"

"Me and Magnus are going to Tibet next month."

"Really?"

"Yes. In a few weeks. You wanna come?"

"No, I do not want to accompany you and your sparkly boyfriend to Tibet."

"You have to go or you'll be late. Tell Clary I said happy birthday." Alec pushed his step brother out of the room. "Good luck!" He called down the corridor.

Izzy dragged Clary upstairs and ordered her to change into the dress she had given her for Christmas.

Clary slipped into the dress. It was black velvet and really short but very beautiful. No one could ever say Isabelle didn't have a good taste in clothes. She slipped on a pair of sandals and walked into the foyer where Jace was waiting for her. His face lit up like someone had flicked a switch inside him the second he saw her.

She almost ran to him but thought better of it.

She hugged him. "You should tell me before you disappear. I was worried."

"Sorry. C'mon. Let's go." He led her back inside the institute.

"Where are we going?" She laughed as they ran through the hallways of the institute.

He led her up to the green house. Sitting there was an apple and the knife. The same knife from two years ago. When they came up here for her sixteenth birthday.

The knife was exactly where they had left it.

"You never came back for it." She gasped. "I never knew you were such a romantic." She leaned in and kissed him.

The door of the greenhouse burst open and Izzy and Alec were standing there.

"Really not a good time." Jace said.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't an emergency." Alec said.

"There's a demon nest that's tearing apart a nightclub. We really need to go." Izzy said.

"Okay, sure." Clary walked out of the greenhouse with her hand in his.

They had to run. Everyone had run screaming out of the club. Just the demons remained.

They're were at least twenty of them in there. They burst in and started fighting.

The demons were ugly. Slime covered and green. Why would they be green? Clary asked herself and she really couldn't come up with a good reason.

She stabbed it with her dagger and kicked the body to the floor.

She felt a hand grab something from her belt. She spun around. Jace was holding one of her throwing knives.

"What happened to your knives?" She asked.

His eyes darted to a demon. "Eaten."

"Gross." She kicked another demon sending it flying across the room.

Jace grabbed her hand and slipped a ring onto her finger. "Marry me."

"You have bad timing, Lightwood." She kissed him quickly. "Yes."

He threw her knife at a demon about to lung at her.

"Thanks."

Alec shot the last demon with his bow and arrow and they snuck out the back before the police arrived.

"Do you have my throwing knife?" Clary asked.

He handed her a slimy blood covered knife. "You sure you still want it?"

"You owe me a new knife." She said.

"Damn." He muttered.

Clary grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled her away from the guys. She stuck out her hand with the diamond on it.

"OHMYGOD!" Izzy yelled. She hugged her soon-to-be sister. "Can I plan the wedding?"

"Of course you can!" Clary hugged her soon-to-be sister and grinned widely. Clary leaned in and whispered in Izzy's ear. "Will you be my maid of honour?"

Izzy started crying. "Yes. Yes, of course yes!" They hugged again.

Jace put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Be my best man?"

Alec nodded with a grin.

"And Alec…" Clary said turning to her almost-brother-in-law.

"Yeah?"

"If Magnus wears glitter to my wedding I'll kill him." They grinned at each other.

None of them could help but smile. They were a family. Clary looked at her brother, her sister and her fiancé and smiled.

She looked down at her stomach and sighed. Now all she had to do was tell Jace.

She thought to herself,

_Hello, baby._

**Please, please, please review.**

**Love ya to bits,**

**XOXO**

**Love,**

**Princess Kitana**


End file.
